


Us against the world

by Restekel



Series: Werewolf David [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Werewolf David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: David as a werewolf au that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

_He ran through the woods fighting for his life, somebody who he thought he would never see again knew his secret, and now he was being hunted. A bullet grazed his shoulder, he yelped and faultered for a few seconds before continuing on. He could hear the hunters gaining speed on him as exsaustion began to set in, he couldn't afford to loose speed, he would be dead if he did._

_Looking around he noticed a small cave, big enough for him to squeeze through, and small enough for the hunters not to notice him go through, he quickly changed direction and ran into the cave. The red wolf could hear the hunters try and figure out where he went, before they traveled in the direction away from the cave he was hiding in._

_The wolf waited for any-kind of sound signaling that something could harm him before falling to sleep, Just as he let his guard down a stray hunter amushed his hiding spot and fired. ___

__David sat up in bed and screamed, he didn't notice the light turning on, or Gwen trying to shake him out of his nightmare, he could only feel the scar from the bullet that entered his left shoulder a few years ago._ _

__When he calmed down enough he sank into Gwen's arms for comfort, listening to the shushes while she rubbed his back helping him as she always did after nights like these._ _

__When his sobs turned to hiccups Gwen finally spoke to him._ _

__"Was it the hunter again?" David could only nod his head as tears started to well up in his eyes again. "It's ok." She said, wrapping her arms around him as he shook with terror. "It's over now, I wont let anybody hurt you, not while i'm around. I was there for you then, and i'm here for you now." Gwen paused and looked David in the eyes. "Anyways, if you left, I would have to run this dump by myself." This earned a snicker out of David._ _

__"I don't think the campers would last a day with you leading the camp."_ _

__"There he is!" Gwen laughed as she wiped a tear from David's eye. "Better?"_ _

__"Yeah, thanks Gwen, you can go back to bed now."_ _

__"And leave you sulking, no way, anyways I thinks it's early enough to get breakfast going for the rest of the campers." Gwen stood up and offered her hand to David. He shook on his legs, uneasy after the nightmare. He leaned on Gwen for support, only stumbling a couple times while they slowly made it to the mess hall._ _

__Gwen sat David down on the bench closest to the kitchen, she made sure he was ok before getting up herself. "I'll get started on breakfast." David started to get up. "Ah no, you are still shaking like a leaf, I don't need you faceplanting into the stove." David quickly resumed his position on the bench._ _

__David looked around the mess hall, knowing that Camp Campbell was a sanctuary for him, it was secluded from all people, hunters, only kids to share the space with, that, and Gwen, who found him in his worst moment two years ago, bleeding half to death, and traumatized from hurting another being. Camp Campbell had terrible service, so if anybody did find out his secret, it wouldnt get out to the public that quickly, and he could find somewhere new. Plus nobody would belive the kids if they did spill his secret. People thought he was naturally happy, and cared for the Camp with all his being, but it was more than that, it was the first place he truly felt safe, where he felt that he could relax. He couldnt get away from his past, they say that memories are the worst form of torture, but he could say that his future was looking up._ _

__David was burst out of the bubble of memory lane by Gwen placing a plate in front of him, filled with eggs, and toast._ _

__"Thanks, for everything Gwen." David smiled as he dug into his breakfast. "I don't know what I would do without you."_ _

__"Probably be running like a wild wolf, which I am very glad you are not, I don't know how I would be able to live this shitty existence without you and your sunny smiles."_ _

________________________________________________________________ _

__"What the Fuck." Max pronounced as he entered the mess hall as he noticed that Gwen was awake before 7 in the morning, and that David actually looked upset. "Is it opposite day or something?"_ _

__"No Max, it was just a harsh night for us last night." Gwen replied_ _

__"YOU HAD SEX!" Everybody who was already in the room turned towards the three people._ _

__"NO!" Both councillors yelled at the boy._ _

__"They totally had sex." He whispered to Neil who was standing next to him before they both walked over to their usual table to meet with Nikki._ _

__"Whats up with those two today?" Nikki asked when her friends got withing earshot._ _

__"Nothing that conserns me, David's a wreck and Gwen looks like shes about to pass out, my mission is accomplished." Max said smugly._ _

__"This doesn't look like your work Max." Neil spoke up._ _

__"Wait, what!" Max looked over to the councillors. "What happened then?"_ _

__"Who knows, all I see is that something has upset them both within the last 8 hours."_ _

__They watched as Gwen placed a hand on Davids back, talking with a simpethetic expression on her face, before David sighed and left the mess hall._ _

__Gwen stood up while her face became cross. "Alright you little shits, David is out for the day, do not bother him, and don't make any trouble, we all know that the camp would set on fire if it wasn't for the big doofus, and he needs a day off, so, I don't know, it's a craft day today, that way I can keep my eyes on you all." She said with warning before going off into the closet to get the craft supplies._ _

__Neil looked over to Max and noticed a scheming face on him. "We're going to find what's up with David... arnt we?"_ _

__"Yep, that asshole never takes a day off, so it has become by business to find out why he had to leave."_ _

_____________________________________________________________________ _

__David looked worn out in Gwens eyes, he had dark purple bags under his eyes, and no they were not gucci, his hair was more ruffled than usual, and he was still shaking from the nightmare from earlier._ _

__Gwen placed her hand on David's back to help not startle him from the trance he was in, once she had his attention she spoke to him. "David, go get some rest, or go for a run, you know that helps clear your head. You shouldn't work yourself into the ground, especially after one of your nightmares. Go take the day off, I can handle the campers."_ _

__"I can't leave you on your own though, don't fuss over me, I'll be fine for the day, and be back to normal tomorrow... Thats how it always works."_ _

__"You can't even hold yourself up enough to say your fine. Look, we will do a low level activity today, nothing sharp, and nothing that can catch on fire. We will all be fine with out you for the day, I want you to help your self for once. You can't help us, if you don't have the energy."_ _

__David sighed as he thought over Gwens reply. "Fine, i'll take the day off, it's probably best that I go for a run, you are right, it always does clear my head after a nightmare." David stood up and touched a hand to Gwen's shoulder. "I will have my walkie talkie on me, call if you need anything at all."_ _

__________________________________________________________________ _

__

__Gwen knew her day was fucked the moment that she lost sight of the trouble making trio, she also knew that they would stop at anything to find out what was wrong with David, and if she knew David, he would've turned wolf and gone for a run through the forest to clear his head, so at least he wouldn't be bothered by the kids._ _

__She focused on the other campers, knowing that much deeper trouble would come about if she left them all to their own devices while she looked for the other three, she could only wait for them to come back and pray that they wouldn't do anything stupid._ _

__Who was she kidding, this day was going to end terribly._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Max, Neil, and Nikki sneaked around the councillors cabin, hoping to catch a glimpse of David.

Max picked the lock to the cabin and the three crept inside, they all started looking around the room, nobody was able to find anything that really belonged to David.

They went through thing after thing until Neil had called the group over.

"Isn't this the bandana that David never takes off?"

"Yeah, and he isn't even in here, and both cars are still where they were parked yesterday, so he couldn't have left the campground." Max replied.

"Ooh, I could sniff him out, like a bloodhound!" Nikki yelled before getting on all fours and sniffing around barking like a dog while pointing in the direction that she knew David had gone off to.

Nikki got something and started running off into the woods, Max and Neil looked at each other with surprise and yelling at her to wait for them.

_________________________________________________________

The trio had been wandering the woods for a while, Nikki still following the scent while the boys talked about how it could only be David to go for a walk through the woods on his day off.

They heard a rustle in the bushes Nikki on alert barking at the bush before a large red wolf emerged from the bush they were all looking at.

"HOLY SHIT, NIKKI DO SOMETHING!" Max yelled to the girl.

"It's ok Max, he's friendly." She explained as she pet the fur on the creature. "Oh wow, you are so soft!" The wolf leaned into her hand and gestured for her to get on. Nikki squeeled and hopped on the back of the wolf. "Max, Neil, he says that you both should hop on too!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Neil asked

"Of course it's safe, and hey, maybe he will help us find David!" 

Max grumbled as he got on the back of the wolf. "Find our idiot councillor." He demanded from the wolf.

As soon as Nikki pat the side of the wolf it bolted off. Nikki was laughing, Max was screaming, and Neil looked like he was going to throw up.

The campers soon realized where the wolf was actually taking them.

"Hey flea bag, your taking us back to camp, we told you to find David!" Max told the creature.

The wolf rolled over and dumped the three kids on the ground near the mess hall before running off into the woods once again.

"Thanks for nothing you useless creature." Max yelled into the distance.

______________________________________________________________

David left the mess hall nervous for Gwen, he knew that she could deal with the campers, probably even better than him, but there was still a gut feeling that he had where he knew something was going to go wrong.

He entered the councillors cabin taking off his bandana which was really the only thing that he had from his childhood, and his best friend, it was an old Camp Campbell tshirt that Jasper had given him after his was shredded after the first full moon that he went through while he was at Camp.

David shook himself from the memory and placed the shirt on his desk, he grabbed a walkie talkie just like he promised Gwen, and headed for the forest. 

Once he knew that he was far enough out that nobody would see him transform, he began reaching into his core to pull out the wolf side of himself, transforming always left him with a funny tingle from his bones readjusting in his body. He felt himself turn into the wolf side of him, before he sprinted off in a run into the forest.

David loved going for runs through the forest, it allowed him to be close to nature, and to keep an eye on any of the local animals to make sure that they didn't get too close to camp.

David ran through the trees following the trail he knew all too well, and hoped to bring the campers on one of these days, hoping that they would love it as much as he did.

Slowing down at the end of the trail, David drank in the sight of the pond glittering from the sunlight beaming down on it, it was so clear that you could see the bottom.

David walked around to the other side of the pond and layed down in the sun, content to take a nap for the rest of the day.

\---

David rested for about half an hour before he heard voices, he perked up in surprise thinking somebody was after him again, but after listening for a few more seconds he realized that he recognized those voices, it was only Max, Nikki, and Neil.

His nap was nice while it lasted, but he had to get him, and them back to camp before Gwen got worried. David sighed, stood up, and shook off all the dirt in his coat before heading off in the direction that he could hear where the kids were.

When he actually found the kids they were scared of him at first, he forgot that he was a wolf, not a councillor at that moment. He tried to be as calm and non threatening as possible, which Nikki seemed satisfied with, she jumped at the chance to pet his coat. He tried not to flinch at the touch, he didn't like it in wolf form, it reminded him of things he didn't want to remember.

He calmed down, making sure his brain would catch up to the fact that the kids were harmless, and offered them a ride back to camp.

Once he knew that the kids were back in the mess hall safely he ran back into the woods to transform back into his human form. His day off was fun while it lasted, but he needed to get back to work now.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen wouldn't say it out loud, but she was relieved once David walked back into the mess hall, she knew he needed the day off, but she also needed the extra help, Narris and Harrison were in a fight about who the best magic kid was. Space kid was flying from the ceiling fan again. Erid was skating on top of the tables while Dolph yelled at her for wrecking his art. Nurf was beating on Preston. And Max, Nikki, and Neil had just entered the building again after being who knows where.

At least David looked alot better than he did earlier in the morning, he actually looked relaxed... Until he realized the situation in the mess hall, it was more mess than hall. 

David immediatly got to work organizing things, and getting the kids to listen, he offered for them to go play in the activities field, while him and Gwen made lunch for the rest of the campers.

In a few minutes the mess hall was cleared of crazy campers, and all that was left was the destruction caused by them.

David sighed and got to work cleaning up the mess that the campers left, while Gwen started on lunch. 

"I'm sorry for leaving Gwen, I knew it was a bad idea." David said after a few moments of quiet. "I should've stayed, and helped you out. Instead I went for a walk and a nap."

"David stop, you needed it, you haven't had a break in ages, one day isn't going to make a difference to me, you tell me to take vacations all the time, and never take your own advice." She walked over to him and put her arms around his torso. "I'm worried about you, you're going to work your self into the ground if you keep going the way you are, please... for your sake, take a break once in a while." She felt David lean into the hug. 

"Working helps me forget the past."

'Oh David' She thought, he acted like everything was sunny all the time, that nothing had hurt him before, and that nothing will hurt him. She knew him better than anybody else, she knew of the nightmares that his mind went through every day, she knew almost every secret.

She knew that he was pretending for the sake of others.

__________________________________________________________________

Gwen didn't know how long they stayed in eachothers arms for, but she knew that it was almost time for lunch by the chaos that that campers were making outside.

David was first to part from the hug, his face was a but red, and his eyes were glossy, how could Gwen not even know that he was crying.

"Let's get back to work before the campers notice." David smiled, even though it has a strain to it.

"Please... just promise that you will try to take better care of yourself." Gwen asked as she placed her hand on David's shoulder.

"I'll try." David replied.

"That's all I ask for."

_______________________________________________________________

David had managed to keep up his happy go lucky act for the rest of the day, making sure the campers had a good time playing capture the flag, or just random games of tag.

David even saw Max smile a couple times, even though it was while bragging about winning, but the enthusiasm was appreciated, and it helped David to know that Max was having a kinda ok time.

Gwen had even joined in a couple of the games, and he could see that she was having a good time acting like a real councillor who just wanted kids to have the best time at the camp

David knew the happy mood wasn't going to last long, not in this camp.

Right before dinner time, Max had somehow managed to find a shotgun in Quartermasters cabin, and managed to sneak up on David, wolf hearing and all. 

"Hey David."

"Yes Max." David turned around and noticed the gun, he froze in shock, skin going three shades paler, his mind went back to the memory of the hunter attacking him when he felt safe.

"Bang." Max pretended to shoot the gun, David could feel the phantom pain from the scar that the bullet created. 

David ran.

Not in wolf form, but in human form.

Into the woods.

Away from the hunters.

He didn't stop.

He couldn't stop.

They were gaining on him.

He tripped over a root, and finally felt exhaustion setting in.

He didn't get up, his mind finally connecting with his body, it looked to be around sunset, had he really been running for half an hour. David didn't really care the ground was comfy enough for a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen was worried the moment she heard of what had happened, it took a few minutes for the news to get to her as she was preoccupied with Nurf and Neil, but she was worried beyond worried when she heard Max's voice from a couple of feet away from her.

"Where the fuck does that idiot think he's going, I wasn't even going to shoot the gun."

Gwen took her eyes off the fight in front of her and turned towards Max.

Max, who was holding the very same gun that caused David to have nightmares.

Max, who had just made the mistake of 'pretending' to shoot the one person that has a massive fear of being anywhere guns, especially when they are in the line of fire.

Max, who had just sent David running off into the woods, stuck in a memory, with nothing to help find him, who could run for miles without needing to catch his breath.

Gwen was mad. No scratch that she was absolutely furious.

"MAX! WHAT THE FUCK!" She stomped over to him, noticing how a flash of fear crossed his face for a second before resuming his casual bad boy composure.

"What? It's the idiots fault, I just brought a broken gun out, he was the one that acted crazy."

"You don't think, do you? You don't think about the consequences of your actions, you just do things for your own amusement." "You don't even think about the fact that he had been shot ealier in his life." Gwen covered her mouth after telling Max about David being shot.

"Wait, why was he shot?" Of couse Max only listened to that part.

"It's none of your business, nor any of the other campers. And do not bother David to find out."

"I won't bother him, or tell anybody, for a price."

"No Max, can't you just care about how David feels for once?"

"Hey everyon-"Gwen clamped a hand around his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Ok, ok, what do you want you little shit."

"Extra desserts for the rest of camp."

"Fine." Gwen sighed as Max walked away with a grin on his face.

________________________________________________________

When David woke up he was confused about where he was, why wasn't he in the cabin, it looked like he had fallen asleep outside in the forest.

Thats when the memory from hours before rushed to him.

David sat up and looked around, he was unable to recognize where exactly in the forest he was. He used his enhanced hearing to try and find the camp, but all he could hear were the sounds from the forest. He must have ran quite far from the camp.

"Guess i'll just pick one direction and see where that takes me." David looked around for any idication from which direction he came from, he noticed some of the trail was scuffed up and had an idea that that was the direction he came from.

David began the treck back to camp.

___________________________________________________________

It was around 2 in the morning when David made it back to camp, Gwen stayed up thoughout the night waiting for David to return, She made sure that all the campers went to bed. 

Gwen had started to fall asleep on the couch when she heard the door to the cabin open and close.

"David! Where have you been!"

"I got lost."

"It's ok, I wouldn't blame you, not after what Max did."

David looked down at his feet, Gwen noticed the sticks and grass caught up in his hair.

"Here, lets get you cleaned up. We can watch Bob Ross if you want."

"That sounds great, thanks Gwen."

____________________________________________________________________-

"Gooood morining Gwen!" Gwen woke up to cheery David, she wasn't mad, not in the slightest, expecially when he brought coffee for her.

"Mornin." She managed to grumble out, David was a morning person, she, was not.

"Are you ready for a great day at Camp Campbell!" David's smile was infectious, and she found herself giving him a small smile, when she knew that if it were somebody else they would be dead the moment they tried to wake her up.

"I wouldn't say great, but you seem alot happier." 

"Oh I am happy, I am at the greatest camp ever, with the best co-counciler slash girlfriend ever!"

Gwen blushed, they barely acknowlaged that they were dating, they had only made it official at the start of the camp year, and even before that they acted like a couple that were only friends.

"Come here, it's too early to get up."

"But Gwen, it's 8 in the morning, the campers are going to be up soon."

"They will be thankful that they have extra time to sleep. Put the coffee on the bedside table, and cuddle me you weirdo."

David sighed before looking at Gwen who was absolutely beautiful in the morning while in a partial state of sleep, she held her hand out towards him and when he took it she pulled him into bed with her.

"mmm... Your so warm." Gwen whispered as she snuggled into David

"Your adorable when your half asleep." David replied while kissing her forehead. They both fell back to sleep forgeting about all the worries of being the camp councillors and instead basked in each others presence for the few minutes that they got to be alone.

____________________________________________________________________

It was 10 in the morning and the councillors were a no show, usually Max would rejoice, but he wanted to know how David was doing, plus if they didn't get up soon he was pretty sure the camp would decend into chaos.

Max strolled over to the councillors cabin and knocked on the door expecting somebody to answer, he knew David had gotten back, he heard the man trudge his way back into camp in the middle of last night.

So why wasn't anybody answering?

Max knew no boundaries and also knew his way inside and out of the cabin so he just let himself in.

He went into David's side of the cabin first, David was always awake and working, Max knew not to mess with Gwen.

Max was surprised to find David's side of the cabin empty, cleaned up like David had never been there.

Max walked out of David's room and knocked on Gwen's door, it seemed to be loud enough because Gwen opened the door enough for her head to peak out.

"Where the fuck have you been, it's 10 in the morning the camp is probably going to catch on fire soon if you and David don't get out soon." 

"Yeah, ok Max."

"Where is David anyways, did he get lost in the woods or something?"

"He... is out! David had to run to town."

"Fine, don't tell me." Max said while walking back outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you lie to Max?" David asked when Gwen shut the door.

"I just wanted our relationship to stay secret, you know that we are going to be hounded by the campers once they find out, right?" 

"I guess..." David shrugged

"Plus, I want it to just be our thing for right now." Gwen blushed.

David's eyes lit up, and he smiled kindly at Gwen. "I like that."

"Lets get outside camp man before they burn the whole camp down."

David stood up and followed Gwen outside.

When they both got outside, they were surprised to find the camp in once piece, and even better, the campers were working together on an obstical course that they had all built.

"Wow, they actually look like kids from a legit camp."

"Hey, we are an actual camp Gwen, i'm just happy that they're all working together for once!"

"Well no matter what they're doing, we need to start todays activity that we have been planning for the past couple of days."

"Alrighty campers! Who's ready to go on a hike through the mountains!" David said excitedly.

Groans came from all the campers, but once they slowly got ready they were off into the woods.

David and Gwen had planned to take the campers to a small pond that David had managed to find while in wolf form, and thought it would be a great activity for the campers to have some fun and burn off some energy.

They walked through the woods, Gwen took the back while David took the front incase there was a wild animal anywhere near them, it was a half an hour hike until they got to the pond,, and when they got there the campers faces lit up in excitement at all the fun things that had been set up previous years.

The campers spent a couple hours splashing in the water, swinging off the rope swing, and jumping off the wooden dock in the middle of the pond.

When they started heading back, David got this weird feeling that something was following them, he moved to the back where Gwen was and told her about his suspisions.

After 10 minutes, David knew for sure that they were being followed by one of the local animals looking for a hunt, he cound hear the bushes rattling, and he could smell that the animal was just around the corner from them.

David didn't want to worry the campers and kept a keen ear on the animal incase it decided to attack the campers, he didn't want to have to fight the animal in wolf form, but he would if it meant the campers would stay safe.

He spent 5 more minutes listening for anything dangerous to happen, when he heard the bushes behind his rustle.

"Gwen get the campers away from here."

Gwen knew exactly what was going on, just as she tried to speed them up while David stayed behind to make sure the campers stayed safe, a mountain lion jumped out of the bush right where David was standing if it wasn't for the fact that he jumped out of the way in the last second.

"Ooh I want to tame it." Nikki said trying to get closer the the wild animal.

"Nikki, everyone get back to camp, i'm going to try and lead the mountain lion away from you all."

"David you'll get killed!" Harrison yelled agrivating the lion.

David sighed. "I'm going to try and make it back, but if I don't, I just want to say how much you all mean to me. Please just go."

The mountain lion was starting to get ticked off and lunged at David, he realized he had to make a choice, he would have to reveal himself infront of everybody to make sure that they were safe, he might not be able to go back to Camp Campbell after, but at least the campers would all be safe.

"Go." David stammered as he turned into his wolf half, he could hear the gasps from the campers behind him, and Gwen trying to get them to leave, but his focus was on the mountain lion infront of him, he couldn't afford to loose focus for even a second, if he did one of the campers could get hurt, or even loose their lives.

David rushed at the mountain lion and got it's attention on him instead on the campers, David bit and snarled at the mountain lion, giving the campers enough time to get far enough away that the lion could not get them.

When David knew that the campers were far enough, he started to try and loose the mountain lion in the forest, this time he knew where he was, he had the upper hand.

Or he thought so.

The mountain lion lunged at him with power that he wasn't expecting, and managed to hook itself onto his back, David yelped as he felt claws dig into his back, and he could feel the blood start to drip into his red fur.

David tried to buck the mountain lion off, but the animals claws dug into his back, David finally managed to pin the lion between himself and a tree, knocking the lion off of his back. He finally was able to get a few knicks into the lion, he knew he had to go for the face and the legs, and soon he was able to slow it down a bit so that he could get away.

__________________________________________________________

David must have been high on adrenaline during the fight, because he didn't realize how much his back hurt from where the mountain lion dug into it.

He also didn't realize how much blood he was loosing, David started to feel woozy, but he had to make it back to camp, if he didn't he would die out in the woods, and nobody would be able to find him in time to save him.

He could feel the blood loss starting to effect him when he was five minutes away from camp, he put as much energy into getting to Gwen, he couldn't pass out, not yet, he was so close.

David turned back into human, outside of the councillors cabin, while letting out an inhuman scream as the wound was pulled by the transformation, before promptly passing out right in front of the door.

The last thing he heard was Gwen calling his name, before darkness overtook his vision.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that David woke up to was Gwen sobbing his name.

"Gwn?" David replied groggly opening his eyes a bit to see that she had been crying.

"Oh, thank god, I thought y-you would never wake u-up." Gwen studdered.

David tried to sit up to show Gwen he was ok, when Gwen realized what he was doing she pushed him back down. "Stop your going to open your wounds again, you can't loose anymore blood." 

The memories from the fight came rushing back to David. Including that he had revealed his secret to the campers.

"How much do the campers know?" David requested.

"Just that your a werewolf, I got them out before the fight started. They don't know that your back yet, they all came rushing to the cabin when they heard you scream, but I told them it was a squirrel."

"I'm going to have to leave soon." David mumbled.

"We can figure something out, we can bribe the kids, we can leave together, just... Don't leave me. Please." Gwen cried. "At least stay until your healed, we can figure out what to do after."

"Okay, until I know I need to leave."

_________________________________________________________________

David stayed up the whole night staring at the ceiling thinking about where he was going to go next. He didn't want to be chased away from safety, or be hunted down just becaue he exsisted.

He just wanted a normal life.

But his dad made sure that would never happen.

David's mind came out of the gutter when he felt water running down his face, his first thought was that there might be a hole in the ceiling and water was dripping on him, he then went to wipe it off and noticed that he was crying.

He thought about all the great times that he had at the camp, and how it felt safe, now... he would have to leave. David panicked at the thought of having to find someplace new, it would have to be far from civilization, and far from people that knew him. 

But then he thought about Gwen, and how he felt that he could actually trust her, she didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't bear to bring her away from her life.

David noticed that he was panicking, he was having a hard time breathing, his chest felt like a tree had fallen on it, and he felt confused, everything was too bright, too loud, his clothes were scratchy and annoying. 

He stood up and knocked over the clock on his bedside table, his legs were too shaky to hold him up.

David vaguely heard somebody enter the room, standing further back, near the door, telling him to take deep breaths.

Breathing in and out, everything seemed to quiet down enought for him to get some clairity, he looked up into the vilolet eyes of his girlfriend.

"Can I touch you?" David nodded and noticed that he was embraced in a hug, Gwen being careful not to touch the wounds on his back.

"Deep breaths David, hear my heartbeat? focus on that." David followed the instructions and managed to calm down, he felt exsausted after what Gwen had called a panic attack.

"Better?" David nodded while leaning his head on Gwen's shoulder.

"We will figure things out, and if you leave, your plan has to consider taking me as well." Gwen stated.

"I can't take you away from your life though, you have family in the area, I don't want to ruin your life with my silly problem." David retaliated sitting up and looking Gwen in the eyes.

"David, you are apart of my family, and god forbid that I leave you to deal with this mess on your own, you would probably die in a few days if it weren't for me." 

David smiled, although it was quivering a bit. "I'm apart of your family?" He said with disbelief, holding a hand over his chest.

"Of course. You came into my life changing it for the better, I was sad and unhappy, just finishing school and trying to figure out what to do for the rest of my life, when you burst in the door, literally, and made me happy even though you were hurting. It's been my goal to make you happy."

"Oh Gwen, just being with you makes me happy. I have been waiting all my life for somebody who doesn't want to hurt me." 

"If we, not you, we, need to leave, we can find somewhere, where it can just be us, nobody to hurt either of us, somewhere safe." 

"I would like that." David and Gwen smiled at the thought of the future, and what it would hold for both of them as long as they were together.

"Come on, let's get back to bed, I know we're going to need it for what ever is going to happen tomorrow." Gwen smirked as she stood up and offered her hand to help David up off the floor.

David grabbed her hand and stumbled as he got up.

"Steady now, your still healing." Gwen helped David over to his bed and climbed in with him.

Gwen snugged into David and they both stared at the ceiling like David was doing beforehand.

"It was terrifying seeing you so lifeless earlier, there was so much blood, and you wouldn't wake up, or make any noise. You were so pale, well paler than usual. I thought I would loose you." Gwen admitted sniffling while hugging David closer to her.

"I made it though, and all the campers are safe, I would fight anybody that dared to hurt anybody that I cared about, even if it meant that I got hurt in the process." David replied.

"But what if I loose you one of these days, I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you."

"Gwen?" 

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you."

Gwen smiled as she looked up and saw David's bright green eyes looking at her like she was the world. She grabbed him by the shirt pulling him close and sharing a small kiss with him, she ended by resting her forehead against his.

They broke apart laughing before falling into a comfortable sleep next to eachother.

_________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

oth councillors woke up startled when they heard multiple hands thumping on the door. David looked to Gwen with wide eyes, they both quickly got up, Gwen going to the door to see what the kids wanted, while David started packing up their belongings.

David listened to the conversation outside the room, making sure that none of the campers had told the authorities about him yet.

What he didn't expect to hear was worry from the campers, asking about him.

David walked over to the door and opened it all the way so that he could see all the campers.

"Hey everybody, it's David!" Nikki yelled out.

"Um, Hi?" David said with a little wave.

Max looked behind him and noticed the bag in the middle of being packed.

"Why the fuck are you packing?"Max asked while pointing to the bag in the middle of the room holding some of the councillors belongings.

"Is it because of the werewolf thing?" Neil chimed in.

"In a way, yes..." David replied.

"None of us really care about that, well we do, but we wouldn't tell anybody about it." Max remarked.

"You won't?" David questioned, not really believing what the campers were saying.

"Of course not, I think it's cool that your different." Erid stated, with all the campers agreeing with her.

"But." Max smirked. "We want to hear the full story."

"MAX!" Gwen yelled. "David's life is not a concern of yours!"

David stepped infront of Gwen putting a hand on her shoulder. "Gwen. It's ok."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, lets just find somewhere to sit, where everybody who wants to hear can listen."

Watching all the campers have joy on their faces they traveled to the mess hall and all sat down at a single table surrounding David.

"Let's start at the beginning." David started.

_"Dad, why do I have to do this?" Davey asked while sitting on a surgical table as his father injected his newest substance into Davey's blood._

_"Because Davey, I'll earn a fortune if I can find the elixor to a long lasting life."_

_"But it hurts every time you add something new."_

_"A little bit of consequences, we can look past that though."_

_Davey sighed as his dad patched up the small hole that the needle pierced his skin with, he hated the experiments that his dad preformed on him daily, Davey never got anything out of it, his dad promised that he could share the fame with him once he found the right anidote to a long heathy lasting life._

_Davey didn't want fame, he just wanted to be a normal kid._

_"Alrighty Davey, lets get you to bed, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner we can tell what this concoction does to the human body."_

_"Okay dad." Davey said as he shuffled over to the metal bed in the corner of the room, his dad told him that it was to help him if anything ever went wrong, but Davey knew that it was used to contain him so that he couldn't go off and tell anybody about what his dad was doing to him._

_Davey fell into a fitfull sleep, listening for his dad to come back and experiment on him some more, Davey watched the clock for 8 in the morning, which was the time that his dad always entered the lab._

_Around 1 in the morning Davey started feeling sick, his bones felt like they were being stretched, and his senses were going haywire, he could hear the neighbours dog barking in the yard, he could see in the pitch black room, and he could feel every particle of fabric and metal touching his body._

_Tossing and turning trying to find somewhere comfortable where nothing hurt, cause thats all he could feel, his whole body hurt, and he knew his dads experiment finally had some consequence that might kill him._

_Davey yelled out as the transformation weared off, he got up and stumbled onto all fours, hobbling over to the light switch Davey turned on the florescent lab lights. He was appaled by what he saw, where his hands usually were, paws with red fur replaced them._

_Davey ran over to the mirror, and screamed at what happened, his body had been replaced by a wolfs._

_'no no no no no no, this can't be happening, dads experiments never work!' Davey thought as he couldn't use his voice._

_As Davey freaked out he didn't realize that he was turning back into himself until he looked back down at his hands._

_Davey regained his breathing and got control over the situation, looking over at the camera in the corner of the room Davey walked over to the disk where the recording was being saved to and destroyed it._

_"I can't ever let dad find out about this."_

_Davey walked over to the light switch and turned it off, before walking back over to his bed, pretending like nothing ever happened._

_Making a vow to him self, Davey knew he had to make a plan to escape, before continuing to watch his bedside clock, waiting for 8 in the morning_

_At exactly 8 in the morning, Davey was woken up by the lab doors openening._

_"Anything exciting happen through the night Davey?"_

_"No dad, that one was a dud, like the rest of them."_

_"Im going to check the footage from last night, maybe something happened while you were asleep." Davey watched as his dad turned on the small tv, his father became angry when he noticed that the recording didn't come up, Davey grew more and more stressed as his dad found out that the disk was snapped in half._

_"Davey, what is the meaning of this!?"_

_"I don't know what you mean, I didn't do anything."_

_"Nobody else was in here, only you could've broken the disk."_

_"I swear, nothing happened, I was asleep all night!"_

_"Davey I am very dissapointed with you, go to the cage!"_

_Davey noticed that his father was furious and rushed over to the cage, it was a smallish cage that his dad used for experiments. And him._

_"I will be back in a bit, think about what you have done."_

_Davey looked down as his pupils shrunk until they looked like cat eyes, the green in his iris became brighter, making him look intimidating._

_When Davey knew his dad was out of the house, he broke the lock on the cage using his claws, if he was given these powers, he would use them to benifit himself._

_Rushing out of the cage, Davey ran over to the door hitting it with his shoulder until the lock that his dad placed on the outside was broken and he could get through._

_Davey walked up the stairs and out of the house. Away from his father, away from the experiments._

_Davey noticed a forest behind his house, and thought that that would be his best bet to get away from his old life._

_Davey ran until he couldn't anymore, he couldn't let his dad find him, Davey didn't know what would happen if he did._

_Davey sat down on the nearest log that he could find, he looked around and noticed that he was lost, he didn't know what was out in the forest, or how far civilization was from him, but he didn't care, he got out of the house that he had been trapped in for the last few years, that's all that mattered._

_And for the first time, Davey didn't care about having to wake up at 8 in the morning, or be scared for what the next day had in store for him, he would find his way, and try to understand the powers that he now had._

_The next day, Davey had continued walking until he found civilization, it was a small town that was apparently called sleepy peak, he kept the hood of his jacket up so that nobody would spot him._

_It was a good thing that he took that precaution as his father had put out an amber alert for him, Davey kept his head down, and hoped that nobody would notice him._

_Davey kept walking through the town of sleepy peak, he kept his eyes open for his father, but also took in the new world._

_Every time that he saw a police vehicle Davey looked away and tried to blend in the best that he could._

_When Davey looked up to the sky to check the time, he noticed that it was getting quite late, and appreciated that he had made it a whole day without being spotted._

_Walking back to the woods Davey began to make a small hut that he could call home._

___________________________________________________________________________

_Davey had managed to evade his father for a whole month, he had kept his shelter a secret, and had managed to begin hunting, and even got a fire going with a couple of sticks and a rock._

_He knew that all his good luck would come to an end one day._

_Davey had woken up to voices, he never heard voices in the forest, did they finally find him? Was it somebody there to murder him?_

_Davey stood up and got into protective stance, what he didn't expect were a few kids._

_"Oh hi, we didn't know anybody lived out here, we are just going an a hike with camp!"_

_"Camp?" David asked the mysterious boy, relaxing a bit when he noticed that they were not a threat to him._

_"Yeah, Camp Campbell, I'm Jasper by the way, and this is my friend Corvus." Corvus waved as Jasper introduced him. "What are you doing out here by the way? Where's your family?"_

_"I live here, on my own, I don't have a family." Davey responded crossing his arms._

_"Why don't you come back to camp with us, we can probably find you somewhere better to live than here." Jasper directed to the area around them "And we can probably get you cleaned up, you look like you have been living here for a month."_

_Davey thought about it, at camp there would be people, but it would also be away from the people that were after him, and it was true, he was still in the raggity jacket and jeans that he had left the house with._

_Davey sighed. "Fine, but any funny business, and i'm outta there."_

_Jasper smiled and led the way to camp talking to Davey about how he would love it there, and how Mr. Campbell would take him in._

_Davey got to camp and noticed the weird looks he was getting from the campers, Jasper and Corvus walked over to a large man with greying hair, they introduced him to Mr. Campbell, and Campbell welcomed him with open arms._

_Davey wouldn't admit it, but over the past few months he enjoyed being at camp, it was somewhere that he could practice his powers, and he didn't have to act like a wild animal to survive. Everybody there was so welcoming of him, and he felt normal for the first time in his life._

_Davey had to be tough though, he couldn't let anybody get the best of him, or let them find out his secret, he acted cold around everybody, and only let Jasper get to know him, just a bit though, he let everybody believe that his family was dead._

_It wasn't far from the truth, his family was dead to him._

_Davey had begun to open up when he used his natural tracking ability to find Jasper after he had fallen off a cliff, and even began to feel happy._

_Jasper was there for him, and Davey thought Jasper had earned his trust to know his story, Jasper was really caring and had even helped Davey train in the night._

_Davey finally had somebody he could trust._

_Then Jasper had died._

_Mr. Campbell had told him that Jasper's family had picked him up early, but Davey knew that it was a lie, Davey could hear Campbells heartbeat pick up, and he could see the signs in his face that he was lying._

_Davey had tried to stay happy, but he just felt alone again, he began to trust Mr. Campbell and even think of him as a father, only because he had nobody else._

_Davey stayed at the camp or with Mr. Campbell for a few years, Davey became David when he turned 18, he never heard from his birth family since he was 14, David had mastered all of his abilities._

_At 20 years old, David was walking through the town, when he smelt a very familiar smell, he looked behind him and was met with a shotgun._

_"Hiya Davey." David's eyes widened as he recognised his father. "Think you could keep your abilities a secret, you didn't think about the extra disk I had, I know what you are. You are an abomination to this world, a monster that needs to be snuffed out."_

_David had no time to think as the shotgun was fired inches from his chest, David ran into the forest that he knew so well, he could hear his father calling some of his friends._

_David turned into his wolf form and began to run._

_He ran through the woods fighting for his life, somebody who he thought he would never see again knew his secret, and now he was being hunted. A bullet grazed his shoulder, he yelped and faultered for a few seconds before continuing on. He could hear the hunters gaining speed on him as exsaustion began to set in, he couldn't afford to loose speed, he would be dead if he did._

_Looking around he noticed a small cave, big enough for him to squeeze through, and small enough for the hunters not to notice him go through, he quickly changed direction and ran into the cave. The red wolf could hear the hunters try and figure out where he went, before they traveled in the direction away from the cave he was hiding in._

_The wolf waited for any-kind of sound signaling that something could harm him before falling to sleep, Just as he let his guard down a stray hunter amushed his hiding spot and fired._

_David attacked, he didn't know the life story of the person he attacked, he just knew that it was the only way that he would be able to live._

_David ran in the opposite direction of the people hunting him, he came across a cabin, it looked like nobody had lived there for quite some time._

_David opened the door, thankful that it opened to the inside so that he could push it open, and transformed back into his human form._

_David was startled when he heard a scream from behind him, he looked at the person who screamed, it was a girl about his age with auburn hair, and violet eyes._

_"Stop screaming, please."_

_"What are you?!"_

_"My name's David, im a werewolf, please don't tell anybody, there are a bunch of hunters after me that want to kill me just because I exist, I don't even know why i'm telling you all of this."_

_David was cut off by a knock at the door._

_The girl went and answered, he heard somebody ask about him._

_David was surprised with the girl's answer._

_"No, I haven't seen anything."_

_The girl closed the door and faced him._

_"I'm Gwen, let's get that wound bandaged, I don't feel like getting blood off of the floor." David noticed the wound in his shoulder that was muted because of adrenaline, the pain came full force as soon as he focused on it._

_Gwen helped David over to the bathroom and started cleaning the wound and bandaging it._

_"Why are you helping me? I'm a monster."_

_"Monsters are pretty cool David, and I want to help you, you look like you have been through tough times, and I think that nobody deserves that."_

_David started tearing up, putting his hand over the wound once Gwen had finished bandaging it up._

_"Thanks Gwen."_

_________________________________________________________________________

_David and Gwen got closer over the couple of years that they spent together, David and Gwen had both gotten jobs at Camp Campbell and Gwen had helped David keep his wolfness a secret._

_After two years of knowing eachother David had asked Gwen out on a date, being jealous of her and Graggle had spurred him on in asking her out._

_They had kept the cabin for the winter months, and stayed away from civilization to stay safe. ___

__"And that's how my life has gone so far. When you all found out about my secret, Gwen and I thought about running away, people don't take too kindly to somebody who isn't normal." David said as he finished his life story._ _

__"What the actual Fuck, how the hell are you so happy when your life has been so shitty!?" Max yelled._ _

__"I choose to look on the bright side, I don't want to make people upset with my life so I choose to look at the good things in life." David smiled._ _

__"David it's ok to not be normal, I have magic powers that my parents are scared of, but that doesn't stop me from continuing my passion." Harrison said giving David a hug._ _

__"David we all care for you, and to hell if anybody wants to hurt you just because your different." Nikki said joining in on the hug._ _

__"Your the coolest person at camp, you saved us, and care about all of us even though you don't have to." Erid piped in as she joined as well._ _

__"You care more about me than my shitty parents do." Max stated as he gave David a pat on the back._ _

__At this time David was in tears with how the campers treated him no different after what they learned._ _

__"David we all love you, and you have changed out lifes for the better, I wouldn't trade this for anything else." Gwen said before pulling him in for a kiss._ _

__"Thank you everybody."_ _

__David felt happier, like he could take on anything that the world would throw at him._ _

__Camp Campbell was the place for him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this was suppost to be a happy go lucky fic, but it ended up being really angsty.  
> Sorry if the characters are portrayed wrong.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
